psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
International Social Survey Programme
The International Social Survey Programme (ISSP) is a collaboration between different nations conducting surveys covering topics which are useful for social science research. The ISSP researchers develop questions which are meaningful and relevant to all countries which can be expressed in an equal manner in different languages. The results of the surveys provide a cross-national and cross-cultural perspective to individual national studies. As of 2009 there were 45 member countries. History The ISSP was founded in 1984 by research organizations from four countries: * Zentrum für Umfragen, Methoden, und Analysen (ZUMA), Mannheim, Germany. * National Opinion Research Center (NORC), University of Chicago, Chicago, Illinois, USA. * Social and Community Planning Research (SCPR), London, United Kingdom. * Research School of Social Sciences (RSSS), Australian National University, Canberra, Australia. Members | width=25% | | width=25% | | width=25% | |} Australia * ACSPRI Centre for Social Research (ACSR), Australian National University. Austria * Institute of Sociology, University of Graz. Belgium * The Administration of Planning and Statistics of the Ministry of Flanders. * Walloon Institute of Assessment, Forecasting and Statistics (IWEPS). * Department of Sociology, Katholieke Universiteit Leuven. Brazil * Instituto Universitário de Pesquisas do Rio de Janeiro. (former member) Bulgaria * The Agency for Social Analyses (ASA). Canada * School of Journalism and Communication, Carleton University. Chile * Centro de Estudios Publicos. Croatia * Institute for social research. Cyprus * Center of Applied Research (CAR), Cyprus College. Czech Republic * Institute of Sociology, Academy of Sciences of the Czech Republic. Denmark * Dept. of Economics, Politics, and Public Administration, Aalborg University. Dominican Republic * Fundacion Global Democracia y Desarrollo (FUNGLODE). Finland * Department of Sociology and Social Psychology, University of Tampere. * Statistics Finland. * Finnish Social Science Data Archive. France * Centre for the Informationisation of Socio-Political Data (CIDSP). * Institute for Longitudinal Studies. * Quantitative Sociology Laboratory, National Institute for Statistics and Economic Studies (INSEE). * Centre for the Study of Social Change (CNRS and FNSP). Germany * Centre for Survey Research and Methodology (Zentrum für Umfragen, Methoden und Analysen) (ZUMA). Hungary * The Social Research Informatics Center (TÁRKI RT). Ireland * Social Science Research Centre, University College Dublin. Israel * The B.I. and Lucille Cohen Institute for Public Opinion Research, Tel Aviv University. Japan * NHK Broadcasting Culture Research Institute. Latvia * Institute of Philosophy and Sociology. Mexico * The Institute of Marketing and Opinion. The Nederlands * Faculty of Social Sciences, Vrije Universiteit. New Zealand * Department of Marketing, Massey University. Norway * Norwegian Social Science Data Services (NSD). The Philippines * Social Weather Stations. Poland * Institute for Social Studies (ISS), University of Warsaw. Portugal * Instituto de Ciências Sociais (ICS), University of Lisbon. Russia * The Levada Center. Slovakia * The Institute for Sociology of the Slovak Academy of Sciences. Slovenia * Public Opinion and Mass Communication Research Centre (CJMMK). South Africa * Human Science Research Council. South Korea * Survey Research Center (SRC), Sungkyunkwan University. * Samsung Economic Research Institute (SERI). Spain * Análisis Sociológicos, Económicos y Políticos (ASEP). Sweden * Department of Sociology, University of Umeå. Switzerland * Swiss Information and Data Archive for the Social Sciences (SIDOS). Taiwan * Institute of Sociology; Center for Survey Research, Academia Sinica. Turkey * Istanbul Policy Centre (IPC). Uruguay * Department of Economics (deCON), Faculty of Social Sciences; Institute of Statistics (IEsta), Faculty of Economics and Administration, University of Uruguay. United Kingdom * The National Centre for Social Research. United States * National Opinion Research Center (NORC), University of Chicago. Venezuela * Laboratorio de Ciencias Sociales (LACSO). National pride survey A survey of 34 countries was conducted and the results were released on June 27, 2006. The survey asked respondents to rate how proud they were of their country in ten areas: # political influence # social security # the way their democracy works # economic success # science and technology # sports # arts and literature # military, history # fair treatment of all groups in society. The United States ranked first in terms of overall national pride with Venezuela coming in a close second. Ireland, South Africa, and Australia came in third, fourth, and fifth respectively. The researchers commented that patriotism is a New World concept and that former colonies and newer nations tend to rank higher on the list. Western European, East Asian, and former socialist countries tend to rank between the middle and bottom of the list. Countries formerly part of the Soviet Union are still struggling to find their own new national identity while cultural differences in East Asia could provide a possible explanation for their low ranking in the list. Japan, Taiwan, and South Korea ranked 18th, 29th, and 31st possibly due to the common belief that it is both bad luck and poor manners to be boastful. Venezuela has been ranking high on the list due to President Hugo Chávez challenging the United States, particularly the Bush administration and generating a new sense of national pride and an emphasis on what it means to be Venezuelan. See also *Cross cultural studies External links * Official website * Americans rank No. 1 in patriotism survey by Megan Reichgott, Associated Press (June 27, 2006) Category:International psychology Category:Data collection Category:Sociology